Nights Like These
by spocketlaine
Summary: Maybe he could get used to nights like these if it meant she was going to do this every time he came home late [TsubasaxSanae]


AN: i have no idea what i just wrote and frankly it left me flustered and i dont know if i can do this again but that make out scene in _WOS_ made me want something more so i went the whole way and this creation was born. i am very sorry if this isnt how sex is supposed to be but please accept it.

yeah i dont own captain tsubasa

* * *

Nights Like These

It was a very tiring day for him. He didn't know that he would be this exhausted. But then again, they were preparing for a match against Malaga this weekend. Coach Van Saal was just trying to prepare them so they can with their match and hold onto their place on top La Liga. He guessed this late practice would be worth it in the end.

Although ending at 7 was pushing it a little bit. He hoped Sanae didn't wait too long for him. She usually did eat dinner with him at around six.

Though, he really wasn't that hungry that much. He really wanted to sleep first so he can rest. He was so sore he thinks he could sleep for days.

He opened their apartment door and came in. "Tadaima," he called out tiredly as he took off his shoes to change into his slippers.

"Okaeri!" His wife greeted him as he entered their living room. She was sitting on the couch, watching some American show on the TV.

He leaned down and gave her lips a peck before dropping his bag on the floor and plopping to seat beside her. He noticed she was wearing a thin shirt and those short jean shorts he loved to see on her because it showed off her legs and ass, but he was just so tired he didn't comment on it like he usually did. He laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Rough day?" She asked.

He hummed in response, reveling her warmth and smell. "We're preparing for Malaga and Coach wanted to keep us in place so he was training us hard today."

She chuckled and dropped a kiss on his head. "Aww, poor Eagle. Hey, at least you know you guys will be able to be prepared for whatever Malaga throws at you guys."

He opened his eyes and looked up to her, giving her a grateful grin.

"Want me to heat up dinner for you?" She asked.

"Not really hungry," he answered. "Just tired," he yawned. "I think I'm taking a shower then straight to bed for me."

"You have to eat something you know," she chided softly. "It can help you restore your energy faster."

"I'll eat tomorrow," he replied as he closed his eyes again. "We have a day off anyway. I can eat your cooking all day long."

He heard her chuckle and he couldn't help but smile.

"If you say so," she said. "Come on then, my lazy eagle. Let's get you to bed."

She stood up and pulled him along with her. She told him to ignore his bag because she's going to take of it and pushed towards their bedroom. He gave her cheek a grateful kiss and heeded her orders to go their room.

Once he got inside, he couldn't ignore the bed's invitation so he laid on it face down, dozing off from its softness.

"I thought you were going to take a shower," Sanae's voice drifted to his ears. He didn't even hear her come in.

"I am," he answered as he rolled over to get up from their bed. "I was just resting."

"You'll feel better if you take a shower," she told him as she walked towards him. Suddenly her lips morphed into a weird smile. "Although, maybe you don't need a shower."

He looked at her confusion, but she never answered his unspoken question.

She smiled mysteriously before pushing him down on the bed, straddling him immediately. He looked at her puzzled and sat up, but she only giggled and put a finger before his lips.

"Nuh uh, mister," she grinned as she bopped his nose with her finger. "You're not going anywhere. We have some things to do."

"Can we do them later?" He asked a little whining. "I really want a shower and-"

He was interrupted by her lips crashing into his. Immediately, he gave in to her lips. He didn't even think about, and just melted right away at their contact. Sanae never usually starts their intimacy, and his body probably succumbed to her actions like it usually did.

She pushed her tongue into his mouth while he barely felt her hands roam from his necks, to his shoulders, to his chest, until she finally started unbuttoning his shirt. His hands circled around her petite form, craving for their bodies to be as close as possible. She finally unbuttoned all of his shirt buttons and felt her hands touch his bare skin, sending shivers down his spine. His pants got tighter than ever and pulled out her tongue from his mouth to smirk in their kiss. She humped on his clothed erection, making him groan at the sudden movement. She only smirked wider before proceeding to shove her tongue back into his mouth.

God, he loved it when she got like this.

Next thing he knew, she was pushing his shirt over his shoulders and made him lay down on their bed. Again, her hands roamed over his body, and he loved the way she was aggressively touching him. He barely noticed the way she was straddling him, directly at his crotched and even though they were still covered, even the little touch between their sexes was enough to make him mad.

She separated from him, and he was almost disappointed if it wasn't for what she did next. She took off her tight shirt from her body, throwing it across the room and proceeded to attack his lips again. He took this as a signal that he can continue on.

Her hands glided over his body, just as his were caressing all the spots he knew that would just make her gasp like she was right now, which only made her ravish his lips some more.

He absolutely loved it.

He unclasped her bra right as she trailed down from his lips, nibbling on his collar. He produced a groan when she bit on his neck and circling the spot with her tongue. Without even separating from him, she took off her bra and also threw it across the room. She directed his hands to her breast, which he complied eagerly and started kneading them with much gusto. He felt her gasp, but she didn't stop her attacks to his body. He wasn't complaining. He was actually in euphoria.

She went down even lower, trailing kisses down his body. He was such in an euphoric state he didn't even hear her unbuckling his belt and feel her push his boxers down. The next thing he knew, he felt her mouth take the top of his member in his mouth.

"Fuck!" he cried out in pleasure. He didn't know if she heard him, but god damn it, her tongue was doing those amazing things again he couldn't stop moaning her name.

Oh god, now she was licking his whole length and it was driving him crazy.

"Shit, Sanae," he groaned as he looked down to her. "You're making me crazy."

He saw her smirk with her eyes closed, and he was sure that she was doing this on purpose because she took him in her mouth again, sucking him.

He groaned once more, feeling his release coming to a close.

He hissed, and bunched the sheets in his hands. His breathing was getting labored and he was sure he was seriously going to be coming soon.

Right when he was about to release his seed, she stopped her actions.

He looked at her in confusion and desperation, to which she only giggled at. What a heartless woman he married.

"Not yet, my Eagle," she teased as she bopped his nose with her finger as she hovered him.

He must have looked so broken because she gave him a soft smile and kissed him.

"Don't worry," she assured him. "I promise when you come, its going to be the best orgasm you'll ever have. So hang tight okay?"

"As long as you make sure that this is worth it," he replied with a smile.

She grinned back and kissed him again before unbuttoning her short jean shorts that always made him want to rip it off her and ravish her senseless.

She took off her shorts and lace thong. At first, he couldn't believe she would be wearing such a thing. It was their dear Anego after all! But damn, when he first saw her in them, he couldn't take his hands off of her.

She was straddling him again, sitting on beside him erection. He could feel something went against his legs, and he knew she was as horny as he was and he wanted so bad to flip them over to fuck her senseless, but she only pushed him down gently and shook her head.

Slowly she raised herself and positioned his member near her opening. She lowered herself and slid him in her in one move and both of them moaned in unison.

"Fuck," she swore under her breath. "You feel so damn good, Tsubasa."

She rocked herself on him, moaning as every move she made was sending pleasure to both of them. He hissed and grabbed onto her hips as she started to thrust onto him, her moans getting louder every time she lowered herself.

She was riding him at such a slow pace it was making him lose his mind. Her moans sounded so amazing to his ears, he wanted to hear them more.

He latched his mouth on one of her nipples, sucking on them as he pinched the other one with his hand.

"Tsubasa," she moaned as she quickened her pace, giving him more pleasure again. He separated his mouth from her nipple and groaned, laying his head on top of her breasts.

"Shit," he drawled as his breath quickened at the same time as her thrusts. "Fuck, Sanae. I'm- I'm- I'm close- Arghh!"

She panted and cupped his face to make him look at her. "It's okay, you don't have to hold back. I'm close too."

Immediately, she quickened even more and fuck it felt so damn good he couldn't hold onto it any longer.

He held her close to him and thrusted up into her, groaning as he felt himself releasing his seed into her. He felt her sides clenching onto his member and arched her back, screaming as she too came.

Once their orgasms subsided, she fell on top of him, panting like he was. They evened their breathing and met their eyes.

"You were right," he said still a little out of breath. "That was the best orgasm I've ever had."

She smiled as her body still rose up and down, still out of air. "See," she panted. "I'm never wrong."

He laughed and embraced her close to him, kissing her head. "That you are."

She giggled and closed her eyes, savoring his warmth closed to her. Now, sleep sounded nice.

"Oh no missy," she heard him say and before she knew it, he flipped them over and had her laying on her back. She opened her eyes in surprise and couldn't help but feel a little bit scared when she saw that predatory glint in his eyes.

It still always gave her stomach the butterflies.

"Don't think you can get away that easily with what you just did," he told her as he hovered over. "If you think you're going to sleep tonight, then you are very very wrong. I'm not making you sleep at all."

She felt her lips quirk into a teasing smirk. "Are you now, Mr. Oozora?"

"Is that a challenge, Mrs. Oozora?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What do you think?" she replied.

He smiled and leaned down close to her face. "Challenge accepted."

She smiled back and he finally took her lips with his.

End Story

* * *

AN: almost all the google translated fanfiction i've read always had tsubasa initiate sexy times so i thought, hey why not sanae this time? so this was born. the sex scene has been sitting in my notes in my phone for quite sometime now and i stumbled over this piece of gold and i thought i should finish it. also, some people have been wanting for some kind of sex between these two (im looking at you ciymii) so i kinda gave in and wrote it. as i said, i have no idea if this is how sex works. all my references came from fanfiction as well so forgive me if its very unrealistic it probably is.

i kinda combined the personalities of canon!tsubasa and canon!sanae with my tsubasa and sanae so i hope you guys didnt mind that.

anyway, thanks for reading my first written sex scene i made. hopefully it wasnt disappointing. and i'm going to try and write new chapters of _WOS_ soon.

thanks again and please tell me what you think. *laughs nervously*


End file.
